


Silver Night

by nchi_wana



Category: Yakushi Argent | Apothecarius Argentum
Genre: Children, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes warmth and light can be found even in the coldest darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yakushi Argent (also called Apothecarius Argentum) belongs to Tomomi Yamashita. I do not own it. This is just a fanfiction made for the enjoyment of other fans. Please leave a comment with any critique or thoughts you might have to offer, so I can improve and be encouraged to keep writing. :) You can also leave kudos, or even send an email. I'd be happy to hear from you!

He'd been drifting in the darkness of his nightmares when he heard a gentle call. His spirit returned to the world and he opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again as a light pierced his vision. He blinked.

Her voice was soft but urgent. "Argent! Wake up!"

The boy lifted his fatigued body from the floor and squinted at the figure kneeling next to him. The little girl grinned back at him excitedly. She held a candle in one hand, its flicker throwing a glow over her sweet round face. Waves of crimson hair fell over her shoulders, and she wore a white nightgown trimmed with lace. She was the only thing presently visible to him, for the candle was the sole source of light. The rest of the room was black.

"Princess?" Argent said. His voice was thick as he came out of his grogginess. He ran a hand through his silvery hair and glanced around the dim room. "How long have I been on the floor?"

The two of them had been playing a game, and the king had been gracious enough to allow Argent to remain a little longer after dinner at the request of the princess. He must've fallen asleep at some point.

Primula shifted closer to him on her knees. "Not long. Don't worry. I don't think Father has noticed yet how late it is."

"How late it is?" Argent echoed. He blinked again and could clearly see through a window that the sun had long since gone down. But did Primula dress herself while he was asleep? He was still dressed in his formal suit, the one he was forced to wear while in the castle.

A surge of alarm flooded Argent's heart. He'd get in trouble for this. The king's officials would be demanding why he hadn't notified them. If they found him here at this hour…

"Argent!" Primula whispered again with a smile. She seemed oblivious to his concerns, or the consequences of this situation. "Look outside!"

"Outside?" he said, forcing his attention on her. "What's outside?"

"That's why I'm telling you to go look." The girl stood and offered him a hand.

Argent took it and noticed with some surprise that for a girl so small, Primula was quite strong. She pulled him up with little effort. "Come on," she bade him, motioning to the window.

He followed her to the window. Outside, several torches had been lit around the castle's main courtyard, and the scene stole Argent's breath away. The entire courtyard was coated with white. Flakes of some substance were drifting down from the sky, and the boy could only conclude that the coating on the stones below the window was being caused by these mysterious floating specks.

"What's happening?" Argent asked, an uneasiness creeping into his heart. It was both amazing and eerie to him, and he couldn't comprehend exactly what he was looking at. "What is that stuff?"

"It's snow, silly!" Primula said, beaming at him. "Haven't you ever seen snow before?" She turned her eyes to the scene outside.

"No," Argent replied, "but I've heard of it." His voice was distant as he gazed out beyond the glass. Combined with the silence of the atmosphere around him, the image of the descending whiteness created an inner peace that made him forget his earlier nightmares. Even though it was mostly dark outside, the world was filled with an invisible, transcendental light. He felt a weight lifted from his heart.

Primula lifted the candle to extinguish the flame. They watched as the flakes lit up in the brightness of the fires, falling like stars from the sky. The fresh snow glittered like so many diamonds.

Argent had only ever known four walls, sometimes three if he didn't count the bars on the fourth. He'd rarely been allowed outside, and anytime he did go it was quick and under extreme secrecy. The outside world was foreign to him, and in a sense almost frightening. But he yearned to go there, to see and learn new things. His young mind needed the stimulation, and since arriving at the castle he had been getting at least some of that. But more than anything, he wanted to be with Primula. How much longer could he remain here?

Argent felt the princess's hand slip into his. He repressed the desire to caution her, and let himself enjoy her company on this one precious night.


End file.
